No eres tan mala después de todo
by ReaderandWriter9000
Summary: ¿Qué pasó entre Dipper y Pacífica después de la fiesta en la Mansión Northwest? Descubralo aquí Leve Dipcífica y Spoiler del episodio "El Misterio de la Mansión Northwest".


**Buenos días, tardes o noches (o lo que sea XD). Soy ReaderandWriter9000, talvez ya vieron mi fic anterior "Siempre estaré contigo" (que no tuvo muchos reviews, ni favs ni follows, bueno realmente no puedo quejarme, pues es el primero que hice). En esta ocasión les traigo un fic titulado "No eres tan mala después de todo", en este trata lo que pasó entre Dipper y Pacífica después de la fiesta del episodio "El Misterio de la Mansión Nortwest" (Prefiero "Nortwest" que "Noroeste", pues se vé mejor).**

 **Aquí no se va a ver tanto el shippeo de esta pareja, pues apenas se están conociendo mejor y empiezan a descubrir esos sentimientos. Por tanto, puede clasificarse como "Leve Dipcifica/Dipifica" (Realmente no sé exactamente como se llama la pareja, pero me agrada). Así que si no le gusta esta pareja, le recomiendo no leer este one-shot. Sin más que agregar, que inicie este one-shot.**

 **Aclaración:** **"Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias:** **Spoiler del episodio 10 de la temporada 2 ""El Misterio de la Mansión Nortwest". Leve Dipcifica/Dipifica.**

 **Gravity Falls One-shot**

" **No eres tan mala después de todo"**

En una noche en Gravity Falls, pero no en cualquier noche, se estaba celebrando la mejor fiesta, el Aniversario 150 de la Mansión Northwest. Una fiesta para la gente de la clase alta, una mezcla de gente millonaria y multimillonaria. Pero por ciertas razones paranormales de vida o muerte, la hija del exitoso matrimonio de Preston y Priscilla Northwest, Pacífica Northwest tuvo que abrir las puertas de la Mansión para evitar que todas las personas invitadas murieran transformadas en madera y también para cumplir la promesa de sus antepasados de hace 150 años. De esta manera, todo el pueblo entró a la fiesta y ahí todo cambió drásticamente.

Cierto chico de 12 años, Dipper Pines, quien Pacífica le pidió que la ayudara a encargarse de un fantasma categoría 10, ahora estaba en la mejor fiesta. Luego de conversar con el Viejo Mcgucket, ignorando la advertencia de un posible fin del mundo, prefirió no preocuparse porque quería descansar y disfrutar la fiesta después de enfrentarse a cierto fantasma leñador categoría 10. Mientras Dipper regresaba se topó con cierta chica rubia rica.

-Oh, lo siento, no te había visto-Dijo Dipper disculpándose.

-No importa, la próxima vez fíjate, torpe-Respondió Pacífica fingiendo estar molesta.

-Lo haré, rubia oxigenada-Respondió Dipper con un tono burlón.

\- ¿Qué dijiste sobre mi cabello?-Preguntó Pacífica alzando la voz.

En eso Dipper empezó a reírse por la reacción de la rubia, Pacífica no le encontró lo gracioso al principio. Pero luego empezó a reírse, extrañamente era de las pocas veces que se reía de un chiste o de algo gracioso.

-No me hagas reír, Pines.

-Muy tarde, ya lo hice.

-Jaja muy cierto. ¿Puedo decirte algo?-Preguntó Pacífica.

-Claro, lo que sea-Respondió Dipper.

-Quiero decirte que….que…..agh….como te lo dijo, no soy buena diciendo este tipo de cosas.-Afirmó Pacífica.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Dipper.

-Lo que quiero decir es que….es que…..que…..lo siento - Respondió Pacífica tartamudeando.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por la manera que actué en este verano contigo y con tu hermana, las veces que la humillé en público y por haberte ocultado lo de la maldición de ese fantasma leñador. Mis padres me han enseñado a pisotear a las personas que son de una clase más baja que la mía. Espero que lo entiendas.-Respondió Pacífica con una voz de tristeza.

-Pacífica….está bien. Eso quedó en el pasado. Yo creo que Mabel no te odia. Si conozco bien a mi hermana, es difícil que ella odie a alguien. Y después de esta locura me di cuenta de algo, al principio pensé que tú eras la peor persona en todo el mundo y pensé que eras otro eslabón en la peor cadena del mundo. Pero ahora creo que no eres como tus padres, como dijo el Fantasma Leñador, eres una Northwest diferente y….acepto que me agradas más así-Afirmó Dipper sonrojándose por lo último que afirmó.

-Enserio piensas eso-Preguntó Pacifica ocultando su rostro por el sonrojo en su rostro.

-Espera,…eso no era lo que quería decir….bueno si pero…-Intentó explicar Dipper aun sonrojándose más.

-Oye Dipper, ¿Siempre te pones así cuando hablas con chicas?-Preguntó Pacífica con un tono burlón.

-No es gracioso-Respondió Dipper con molestia.

-Dipper, me gustaría darte algo para pagarte por la ayuda que me diste.

-Hey, no es necesario.

-Vamos, yo insisto.

-Está bien, si no hay remedio.

-Bien, ahora sígame, torpe-Dijo Pacífica con tono gracioso.

Dipper ve como Pacífica lo guía por la gran Mansión Northwest, llevando al joven Pines al jardín de la Mansión, se contemplaban las exóticas plantas y flores, por supuesto los pavos reales que decoraban ese jardín, ese lugar se veía hermoso bajo la luz de las estrellas y de la luna. La joven Northwest se aseguró que no hubiera nadie en ese lugar. Al asegurar el lugar, Dipper decidió romper el silencio.

-Pacífica, exactamente qué es lo que tú querías darme

-Bueno, estas en una fiesta elegante. ¿No?-Preguntó Pacífica.

-Pues sí, ¿y eso que tiene?-Preguntó Dipper con duda.

-En estas fiestas debe haber un baile de parejas, como el Vals.-Respondió Pacífica con un leve sonrojo.

-Emmm sí, pero aun no entiendo-Preguntó Dipper poniéndose nervioso.

-Lo que quiero decirte es que….. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-Preguntó Pacífica ocultando su rostro rojo como tomate y extendiendo su mano.

\- ¿Qué? La Gran Pacífica Northwest quiere bailar con alguien como yo-Exclamó Dipper con una voz sarcástica.

-No es lo que parece, es solo mi manera de agradecerte por haberme ayudado, no pienses que es por otra razón-Respondió Pacífica con sonrojo en su rostro-Entonces ¿Qué dices?-Diciendo eso le extendió su mano.

-No sé, yo no sé bailar.

\- Vamos, yo te enseño.

-Bueno, hagámoslo.

En eso Dipper le toma de la mano a Pacífica y se acerca a ella para iniciar el baile. Entonces Pacífica pasa su brazo al cuello de Dipper y ella llevo el brazo del castaño a su cintura, algo que hiso que el joven Pines se sonrojara y Pacífica decidió hablar primero.

-Presta atención, ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie sobre esto, si no, te demandaré a ti y a toda tu familia, ¿Me oíste?

-Está bien, no diré nada a nadie.

-Muy bien, ahora te voy a enseñar. En primer lugar, muévete al ritmo de la música y al mismo tiempo que se mueva tu pareja y….trata de no pisar tus pies con los de tu pareja.

-Bueno, ¿y qué estamos esperando?

Empieza el baile, Pacífica dirige a Dipper con los pasos adecuados. Dipper para ser un novato en eso, estaba bailando bien, no como un profesional, pero era aceptable.

-Vaya, nada mal para un novato-Afirmó Pacífica.

-Soy de rápido aprendizaje-Presumió un poco el castaño.

-Se nota—Respondió la chica rubia.

Dipper empezó a mirar directamente a los ojos de Pacífica y viceversa, eso era fundamental en el Vals. Dipper empezó a sentir cosas extrañas al ver a la joven Northwest.

-*¿Qué es esto que siento?, no había sentido algo así desde que….oh oh*-Pensó el Joven Pines.

-*No entiendo, eso es solo para agradecerle, ¿Por qué pienso en otro modo? Esto es extraño*-Pensó Pacífica.

Después de un tiempo, el baile terminó.

-Entonces, espero que estas "clases" hayan sido útiles. De otro modo, hubiera sido en vano-Afirmó Pacífica.

-Muchas Gracias, y sí, fueron útiles-Respondió Dipper.

-Meee, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de todo-Dijo Pacífica.

-Bueno, hay algo que te quiero dar de mi parte-Exclamó Dipper.

-Yo creo que me has dado suficiente, me salvaste de ese fantasma leñador y me motivaste a hacer lo correcto para salvar la los invitados, incluyéndote. Ahora ¿Qué quieres darme?-Pregunto Pacífica.

-Quiero ofrecerte mi amistad. Escucha, talvez no sea mucho para ti, pero los amigos no tienen precio. No me importa si eres de clase alta, media o baja, me interesa como eres, una chica valiente, eso lo demostraste hoy. ¿Y quién sabe? Talvez algún día puedas ir a una aventura de misterio conmigo y con Mabel.-Afirmó Dipper

-Eso será difícil, mientras viva con mis padres, ellos no me dejarían tener amigos que no sean de mi clase.-Respondió Pacífica con tristeza.

-No pierdas las esperanzas, Paz-Dijo Dipper.

\- ¿Paz?-Preguntó Pacífica con duda.

-Bueno, pensé que llamarte Pacífica sería muy largo. Y como ya somos amigos, pensé que Paz sería mas corto. Ya sabes un apodo lindo-Respondió Dipper.

-Como quieras, torpe,…perdón, Dip-Dijo Pacífica.

\- ¿Dip, ehh? Suena bien-Afirmó el castaño-Entonces ¿amigos?- Diciendo esto le extendió la mano.

-Si…amigos…torpe-Respondió Pacífica tomando la mano de Dipper como saludo-Solo espero no arrepentirme de esto.

-No lo haras.

-Bueno, la fiesta ya casi se acaba y no quiero que mis padres me vean contigo, deben estar molestos por lo que paso. Y si nos ven aquí, van a sacar conclusiones absurdas.

-Sí, será mejor que me vaya, Mabel se va a preocupar.

-Entonces, te volveré a ver.

-Yo creo que sí.

-Bueno, adiós nerd-Se despidió Pacífica de un tono burlón.

-Adiós, rubia oxigenada-Respondió Dipper.

Ya era tarde, la fiesta había terminado. El pueblo se fue cada uno a su casa, al igual que los invitados millonarios y multimillonarios. También los gemelos misterio no eran la excepción, volvieron a la Cabaña del Misterio. El Tío Stan estaba durmiendo en el sillón y Pato estaba dormido al lado del sillón de Stan. Luego los gemelos Pines se cambiaron y se pusieron sus cómodas ropas para dormir. Cuando Dipper se iba a dormir, alguien lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en tu cacería de fantasmas?-Preguntó Mabel.

-Bien, pudimos detener al fantasma-Respondió Dipper.

-Soy yo o en esa fiesta pude oler el romance en el aire-Preguntó Mabel con malicia.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Mabel?-Preguntó el castaño con nervios.

-Vamos, hermanito. No me puedes engañar. Te vi con Pacífica en toda la noche.

-Mabel, eso no significa nada.

-Y los dos bailaron a solas-Afirmó Mabel con alegría.

\- ¿Cómo es que…?-Preguntó Dipper sonrojándose.

-Los estuve observando después que detuviste el fantasma-Afirmo Mabel con una sonrisa victoriosa-Pero Dipper, respóndeme, ¿Te gusta Pacífica, no es cierto?

-No, solo pienso que es una chica cool y una amiga. No es que piense en ella toda la noche.-Respondió Dipper un poco apenado.

-Como sea, hermanito, buenas noches Dip.

-Buenas Noches, Mabs.

-Vaya, no había sentido algo así desde que me obsesione con Wendy…Oh oh-Exclamó Dipper en voz baja sin que su hermana lo escuchara.

-Talvez no es tan mala después de todo-Afirmó Dipper antes de caer dormido

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión Northwest.

-Pero, papá….

-Sin peros, Pacifica Elizabeth Northwest, has arruinado la mayor fiesta de todo el año al dejar entrar a toda la gentuza. Has deshonrado el apellido Northwest.-Regañó Preston, el padre de Pacífica.

\- ¿Y qué quería que hiciera? Dejar que todos se convirtieran en madera solo porque mi familia no quería cumplir una promesa que debería haberse cumplido hace 150 años-Respondió Pacífica defendiéndose.

-No le hables así a tu padre, ahora vaya a tu habitación, jovencita, estás castigada hasta que pienses en lo que hiciste.-Sentenció Priscilla, la madre de Pacífica.

-Pero…si madre-Pacífica fue interrumpida por la molesta campana de su padre.

Sin más que decir, Pacífica se fue a su habitación lujosa, un poco pensativa.

\- ¿Habré hecho lo correcto?-Se preguntó a sí misma- ¿Qué es eso?

Pacífica revisó que en su cama estaba la gorra de pino de Dipper, que no sabía cómo llegó ahí. Posiblemente hayan sido los mayordomos.

-Mmmm, parece que ese torpe se le olvidó su ridícula gorra, talvez haya una oportunidad de volverlo a ver, y este será el pretexto. -Diciendo eso, se puso la gorra de Dipper y se miró al espejo- Mmmmmm, Pacífica Pines, no suena tan mal.

Diciendo eso, se acostó y se durmió casi al instante con la gorra de pino puesta. Mientras tanto, algo no muy bien pasa en la Mansión Northwest.

-Cariño, ¿Desde cuándo nuestra hija se volvió tan rebelde?-Preguntó Priscilla a su marido.

-No lo sé, desde que conoció al chico Pines.-Respondió Preston indiferente.

-No crees que Pacífica…-Dijo Priscilla.

-Es posible, pero no lo permitiré, ese niño es una amenaza para los Northwest.- Respondió Preston interrumpiendo a su esposa.

\- ¿Qué haremos?

\- Tranquila, yo me encargo de eso, conozco al sujeto adecuado-Respondió Preston-Voy a ir a tomar algo de agua.

En eso, Preston salió de su habitación y procuró que nadie estuviera, ni un mayordomo, ni un sirviente, ni Pacífica y ni su esposa. En eso se dirigió a la habitación "secreta", donde ocultaba las cosas atroces que había hecho los Northwest a través de los años. Buscó el cuadro de Preston y Priscilla Northwest y lo movió a la derecha revelando una puerta secreta. Entrando ahí, era una sala pequeña contando solo con una mesa y una silla de madera antigua de buena calidad. El piso de esa sala era un mosaico antiguo de la mejor calidad. Las paredes tenían pergaminos antiguos revelando imágenes de un triángulo con un ojo en el medio. En ese momento, Preston se dirigió a una pared que tenía algo peculiar, tenía un grafiti de la Ruleta de Cipher. El cogió un extraño libro que tenía en la mesa de la sala secreta, era como los diarios, pero en vez de una mano con seis dedos, era un triángulo dorado con un ojo. El abrió el libro y vio la primera página de ese libro extraño, tenía una frase "Escrito por…...", esa parte estaba rasgada, por lo cual se desconoce el autor de ese libro. Preston buscó las páginas de ese libro y encontró un título "¿Cómo invocarlo para un trato?", leyó el artículo en voz alta y con ello, el conjuro para invocar a ese ser maligno y la pared que contenía el grafiti de la Ruleta de Cipher empezó a iluminar.

-Bueno, es hora de hacer un trato-Afirmó Preston con victoria.

 **Fin**

 **Vaya, vaya, vaya, un poco de misterio al final, ¿Cierto? Bueno esto es todo para este one-shot, espero que les haya gustado. Como les dije antes, no había mucho romance entre Dipper y Pacífica (cough el Vals cough) pues apenas se conocen e inicia esta amistad (Porque Alex no quiso darle importancia a Pacífica, no exactamente como pareja de Dipper, pero al menos como una amiga de los gemelos). Dejen reviews para saber si les gusto o un error que haya hecho o una crítica (moderada).**

 **El próximo fic tendrá una aventura y un gran misterio que Dipper tendrá que resolver….solo (spoiler). No se pierdan mi futuro fic llamado "Gravity Falls: La Cadena de las Memorias" (sí, está basado un poco en Kingdom Hearts: Chains of Memories").**

 **Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y hasta la próxima, lectores.**


End file.
